Define Dating
by XTheAuthoressX
Summary: Gift fic for Yoshikimos. When a new exhibit arrives, two very tiny women throw the world into chaos. Will it be set right? Jed/Oct I swear . M for chapter 4's escapade. Do not own NatM or any of the song titles mentioned. The women are historical
1. When in Rome

At six o'clock exactly, Jedediah woke from his day-time state. He stretched and stirred with the other cowboys, yawning a little. From his place near the back of the display, he could see the entire expanse of the West, and it made him smile. He loved to see that expanse of golden sand leading off into the Museum hall, and the displays beyond. The Mayans, Rome beside… Jedediah paused in his scanning on what seemed to be a new display.

The backdrop was dark, and the mini buildings lit up like Christmas. The most notable thing was a clock, face lit, that towered over the display and the people bustling about in it. Jed cautiously went ahead over into Rome, concerned and ever curious. Octavius was staring at the new display, too, brow contorted into a little V shape with confusion. Jed sauntered up to him and mimicked his pose, frowning and furrowing his brow. They watched as Larry, the night-guard, sauntered up and bent over the display, greeting the newly living miniatures with a well deserved explanation.

"Jedediah, do you remember that display being present yesterday morn?" Octavius asked, turning to Jed with now curious eyes.

"You know just as much as I do, Octavius." Jedediah shrugged. "Seems like Larreto's done chattin' up the newbies. He'll probably know somethin' or other."

Larry was, in fact, on his way over at that very second. He had a grin on his face and he was swinging his keys in a way that made it seem like he'd just completed the best idea he'd ever had. He bent down by Rome, still grinning. "Hey, guys." He greeted, earning confused looks. "I see you've noticed the new display. Fourteenth and Fifteenth century London, just arrived this afternoon. The people seem nice enough, if utterly confused." Larry laughed a little, then seemed to remember something.

"Oh, boys. I just remembered. When they told me they were getting this new display, I started asking questions and managed to work in a surprise for you two." Larry seemed to sing the last words, clear that this was what he was so proud of.

"And what would that happen to be, my liege?" Octavius asked, face brightening. Part of him wanted something that Jedediah could drive, or fly, simply because such speed made Jed happy, and he liked seeing Jed happy. Maybe a motorbike, he thought, having seen motorbikes fly past the windows at night before. He imagined having the back seat, arms wrapped around Jedediah… and he had to mentally hit himself so he'd stop that thought train. No. He did not deny having something more than abstract fascination with Jedediah, of course, but he had other things to focus on. Mainly, Larry's answer.

Larry stood, practically alight with joy. "Let me get them." He said, turning on a dime before either of the boys could ask another question. Octavius watched him, mouth a gape, ready to ask what he meant by "them".

"Them?" Jedediah asked, suddenly having a sinking feeling in his chest. He hoped Larry hadn't done what he thought Larry had done. Jedediah hoped that Larry had not gotten them lady friends. He already had enough women to ignore in the Wild West, and there was also the point that Jedediah liked having Octavius to himself at night. He was not sharing in the least bit. Sadly, Larry dashed all of Jed's hopes when he returned to Rome, two very tiny women in his palm.

Larry had (with horribly good intentions, mind) gone and requested for two specific little women to be in the display. He was, bless his heart, trying to play mini-matchmaker. He thought the boys seemed a little lonely and needed some women by their side. He had gone a requested two historical women that seemed to fit the boy's personalities and therefore, to him, would make good matches. Larry, however, wasn't much of a matchmaker, and didn't realize what was to come from his actions.

He set his palm on the floor of the Rome display, watching the two little women as they looked a little lost. Should they depart from the giant man's hand onto the unfamiliar territory or not? They looked hard pressed to decide. Sensing their discomfort and confusion, Octavius, being ever the polite gentlemen, reached out his hand to one of the women. The brunette, fancily dressed, gladly took his hand and using her other hand to lift her skirts, stepped onto the floor of Rome.

Jedediah watched the display with narrowed eyes. There was something that rumbled in his chest at the sight; something unsettling and displeased. Something in him didn't like how Octavius was so polite, so gentle, with a women he never even met. Jed had never seen the Roman so caring. Maybe he envied the woman for unleashing the Roman's softer side. Not that Jed didn't like Octavius's poetic wit or anything, but never in 54 years had he been able to get him so caring. In short, Jed was a tiny bit jealous.

Jed stopped, mid thought train, as Octavius kissed the little woman lightly on the hand (in a polite sort of way). The cowboy frowned. He suddenly realized there was no way out of sharing Octavius from then on, and that was what made him decide, spontaneously, that he wanted to make Octavius jealous.

Not giving himself any time to reflect on why the hell he wanted to make Octavius jealous, or where the idea even came from, or even what that meant for his own sexuality (which he had really never explored in depth before), he reached out and helped the other little woman to the ground with a flourish. He was tempted to kiss her hand and show off, but decided against it.

Octavius watched the display, unaware what was going through Jedediah's head. He tried to ignore the jealous cowboy, but his thoughts kept going back to Jed. How polite Jed was acting. It really didn't seem like Jed at all. Octavius quickly batted away the thought that maybe Jed might have been falling for the woman. It couldn't be possible! Jed had never fallen for a woman before. Come to think of it, Octavius had never seen Jed with a woman before. His mind took the second to whisper a very mean thought into Octavius's head. "There is a first time for everything."

"Play nice, you four." Larry said, grinning as he exited the scene, unaware of the mental turmoil he just sent the boys into. The girls exchanged a glance, perturbed by the strange men that were getting lost in their own thoughts.

"Excuse me." The brunette finally spoke, softly, "but may I have my hand back?" She asked. Her hand was still, in fact, in Octavius's, though he hadn't noticed. He was trying not to think of Jedediah having fallen for the other little woman and failing. He let go of her hand politely. He decided he might as well talk to them, if to keep his mind off of Jed.

"Let me introduce myself, fair lady. I am Octavius, General of the Roman Army." Octavius put his right fist over his heart and bowed a little.

"You can call me Jedediah." Jed said, watching Octavius and thinking how he could make the Roman jealous short of kissing the blonde beside him.

"I am Queen Consort Philippa of Hainault." The brunette said, ignoring Jedediah. She preferred consorting with men of class, like the General.

"Jane Shore, sir." The little blonde curtsied at both men. There was an awkward pause, in which the men found themselves with two ladies to entertain and nothing to do with them. By now they'd be in the racecar, playing fetch. "So, what do two fine fellows such as yourselves do during this… strange time when we happen to not be paper and wire?"

"Well… Lotsa things." Jed suddenly had an idea. "You play cards, missi?" He took Jane by the arm, grinning. His eyes watched Octavius's face. He looked appalled that Jed was leaving him, alone, with a woman he didn't know.

"I can learn." Jane took his arm with a giggle, excited. Octavius watched them, mind reeling. He had hoped that the two of them could somehow get the ladies back to their display and still have time for a drive, but apparently Jedediah was deserting him for the little blonde Jane. He straightened proudly. If Jedediah was going to play this game, so was he.

"My liege," He addressed the apparent Queen, holding out his arm. "Would you care for a tour of Rome?"


	2. Trainwreck City

It was the next sunset before the boys saw each other again. Jedediah stirred, mind ten steps faster than his body. All he could think about was Octavius and that pompous big bug of a little woman from the day before. The poor cowboy's imagination was running wild with ideas of what could have happened on their "tour". He'd heard them talking up a storm as he took the other little woman, whom he called Jane Aces and was sure was cheating at that card game, back to the Wild West.

"Tour my ass." Jed muttered to himself, rounding up the rope he needed to get over to Rome. "Here's the Colosseum, there's a chariot, and this here's my private bedchambers…" Jed mumbled and grumbled to himself, rather sour in his thoughts. _He'd_ never seen Octavius's sleeping place, but he could bet his boots that little _Queen_ had. "Fine. If Octavius wants to have his fun with royalty, let 'um. I don't give a rat's ass." Jedediah suddenly paused in his muttering, repeating what he'd just said silently to himself. He then sat down right where he was, confused.

Did he really care? Well, he wasn't really sure. He _shouldn't_ care, really. If Octavius wanted to be so caring and so gentle with a woman, then there was nothing wrong with that. But still, that image of him and her, arm in arm, made Jed's blood boil. But if he cared so much, why didn't he know why? He didn't think he'd care this much if they were just buddies. Thusly, he concluded, there had to be something more.

Jedediah sat up straighter, suddenly realizing everything was beginning to make sense. Fleeting feelings Jed had been having over the past while suddenly began to appear less fleeting and more, well, sensible. The thought hit Jed like a ton of bricks. He thought it, then mouthed it, and finally ground it into the bed of truth by saying it out loud.

"I'm in love with Octavius."

It was only moments later when a hand clapped Jed on the shoulder. The cowboy spooked, jumped to his feet, spinning around. Octavius stared at him like he was going insane, but said nothing about it. The Roman had actually come over to get Jed and the car for a game of fetch, since Jed hadn't come to Rome.

"Oh, it's you." Jedediah straightened his hat. "You didn't hear me, didja?"

"No, I certainly did not. Why, is there something I need to know, Jedediah?" Octavius asked, now a little concerned for his friend. His behavior was unusual, at best. He had heard the cowboy muttering to himself, of course, and then there was the matter of yesterday's little upset…

"Nope, nothing. Doesn't matter." Jed realized he was getting pinned in the conversation and abruptly turned the tables. "Have fun with that Queen lady last night?" He asked, putting his fist on his hips. Octavius went from a concerned face to a frown.

"Jedediah, is something bothering you?" Octavius took a step forward, hands held out, palms up, worried and accepting at the same time.

"Nuh-uh. I asked you a question, partner." Jedediah was skirting around the Roman's question. "She like the _tour_?"

"Jedediah, what in Jupiter's name are you implying by all of this?" Octavius thought he already knew the answer to his question, but he wanted Jed to say it.

"I ain't implyin' nothing." Jedediah turned away, still jealous and angry. Knowing now that his anger and jealousy wasn't irrational only made the feelings worse. "I was just askin' a simple question. Get the sand-spur outta yer butt, Octavius." Jed only had to half force a laugh as he turned back around. The mention of sand-spurs in such unfortunate places left the General a little red.

"There is nothing you wish to talk about, then?" Octavius asked, just for one final clarification. Jedediah's face turned a little sour.

"I'm just not havin' the best 'a night. C'mon." Jed remembered his earlier decision to make Octavius jealous and paused, half turned away, hat down over his eyes. "Let's go get the misses and have some fun." He tried to keep his voice sound chipper, though it was hard, mind still thinking of Octavius and that little woman arm in arm. "Unless you wanna go spend some more 'quality time' time with yer lady friend."

"Actually, Jedediah, you were the…" Octavius stopped. Tonight did not seem the night to push Jed past his limits. Something dark was brewing inside the cowboy and it left the General worried and a little frightened. He knew he had to remedy the situation and soon. "Jedediah?" Octavius paused, shifted, and spoke again. "I had actually hoped we could spend the night together… without them."

"And leave them poor little things lost and confused without a thing to do?" Jed asked, grinning. So maybe the jealous plan had worked. He had thought for a while it hadn't, but now the results had changed. He grinned wider at Octavius's confused face. "Let's head over there tonight. I wanna see what's up with that clock."

Octavius watched Jedediah disappear over the edge, confused and concerned and stuck with a teeny tiny pinprick of jealousy. Jed would really rather spend time with the ladies than with him. Octavius grimaced. He hoped to Jupiter that Jedediah had not actually fallen for the little Jane woman. That would end up being the worst possible moment in Octavius's existence, when he found out. It would be akin to dropping a brick on his head. Frowning, he quickly followed the cowboy down the rope and towards England.

~*~

The ladies were sitting around on a bench, conversing quietly. "I do say," Jane said, giggling a little, "I think the scruffy lad… Jedediah?... I do think he is quite cute. Especially when he's losing horribly at cards but doesn't want to show it. He's so stubborn."

"I thought he was bawdy and rude, myself. And he seemed to have a slight fixation with dear Octavius." Philippa commented, fanning herself. "Most unhealthy."

"They _have_ been friends for fifty-four years, milday." Jane said, taking care not to upset the Queen. She was the kind that got into a dreadful sort when she got mad.

"No excuse. And according to the General, he's unmarried too. Such a shame." The queen paused. "You know, Jane. You two would make a nice couple."

Before Jane could protest, or comment, or anything, she was stopped when a cowboy-boot flung itself over the side of the display, followed by the rest of the cowboy. Jed stood up and promptly ogled the tower in from of him. It was bigger up close. Octavius was close behind.

"My liege, it is very good to see you." Octavius bowed. Jedediah, regaining his composure in the face of such a giant clock, tipped his hat at the women.

"It is very good to see you as well." The Queen replied. "So, what sort of agenda do we have for this evening?"

There was a pause. Octavius looked at Jedediah, who looked at him, then Jane, then the Queen, and then back at him. His face turned up in a grin as an idea came into his head.

"Ifin I'm not mistaken, ma'am, I think Teddy Roosevelt and his _good friend_ Sacagawea are gonna have a special dinner set up tonight. Don't think they'll mind ifin we just up some little tables and join 'um."

"That would be lovely." The Queen spoke before either Jane of Octavius could reply. "Shall we await a carriage, or something else?"


	3. Revelations

Octavius had no idea what Jed was doing. He'd been following, mindlessly, just thinking. He wanted to speak with the cowboy, alone. Soon. He had forgotten he was arm in arm with the Queen, or that he was going out on a special dinner date with her, or anything. The only thing his mind did was stare at Jed and whirr without reason.

Was Jed really in love with Jane? Was their friendship through? He was insanely worried that the unmarried, bawdy, rough around the edges cowboy he'd met was no more, replaced and cleaned by the tiny spit of a woman at his side. He prayed to Jupiter, to Venus, to Mars and even to Pluto – yes, even the God of the Underworld himself – that this wasn't true. There was something so wrong about his vision of Jed, clean shaven and clean mouthed. Octavius particularly liked how colorful Jed could become. It was intriguing.

"Octavius." The Queen pulled the General from his mental state. They were at two very tiny tables on top of a rather large table. Octavius quickly pulled the Queen's chair out for her, lapsing back into his own thoughts. When did they get here? He couldn't quite remember. He'd been thinking so hard, he figured he hadn't been paying attention. He sat, watching Jed out of the corner of his eye. Something in his demeanor didn't seem right.

Octavius took everything in. Jed was sitting straight backed, legs apart, on arm on the table, the other gesturing into the middle distance. Octavius frowned. Jed's posture seemed so… forced. Without a word, the Roman stood. They needed to talk. Something was up.

"Jedediah, may I interrupt and ask for a moment, alone?" The Roman asked. Jed was about to protest against leaving the ladies there, alone, but the look on Octavius's face didn't seem like Octavius wouldn't give him a choice. When they were out of site, Octavius took the cowboy roughly by the arm and dragged him into his sleeping quarters.

Jedediah took a moment to reflect on earlier comments about such a room before he was mentally interrupted.

"Jedediah, can you _please_ just tell me what is the matter?" Octavius sat down on his cot, looking worried.

"What makes you think anythin's wrong?" Jedediah asked, hoping to skirt around the conversation entirely. Octavius quirked an eyebrow.

"You seem as though you would rather not spend time in my immediate company much anymore." Octavius spoke as though this really hurt him somewhere deep inside. Which it did. But the fact of the matter was, Jed suddenly felt horrible. The Roman didn't look jealous, just… like he'd been cast aside for a new toy.

"I never said that." Jedediah decided to take the bull by the horns.

"But you have, however, been more interested in spending time in the company of the females." Octavius pointed out. "I am worried for you, my friend. What I have received on my end, that is, your switching of moods, seems much unlike you. One moment you berate me for taking a lady on a tour and the next you wish to go fretter your time away elsewhere." Octavius paused. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Octavius… you wouldn't get it." Jedediah said, turning away. He was beginning to piss himself off, really. He'd never wanted to _hurt_ Octavius, just make him jealous. "Can we just go back to the dinner?"

"So you do wish to spend your twilight hours with Miss Jane, then." Octavius asked, voice cold. Now he was beginning to get annoyed with the cowboy and the fact that he was avoiding the conflict. Octavius just wanted to make sure he hadn't made an ass of himself somehow and Jedediah was saying nothing. "If you wish to leave my company, then so be it." He stood, brushing past Jed as he went for the door. "Do have fun with Miss Jane and give her my regards."

"Wait just a gosh-dern minute, you lily-livered sonofabitch." Jed said, muttering the last part as he grabbed Octavius by the arm and turned him. "You are _not_ runnin' 'way from this here conversation. You started it and by god yer gonna be here to finish it."

"So you _do_ have something to explain, then." Octavius crossed his arms.

"What's to _explain_??! I just didn't wancha runnin' off angry." Jedediah mimicked the Roman's gesture. Octavius scowled under his helmet. That was _it._

"You act as though I have no right to be angry." He said, biting back the hurt into just anger. He cut Jed off before the cowboy could utter a syllable. "You must not be paying much attention, then, Jedediah, for you would see I have reasonable right to be angry. I do my best to be polite to a lady of royalty and suddenly my friend and comrade of _fifty four years_ decides to spontaneously and without any reasoning in his character to run off with a _harlot_ and leave me to fend for myself and try and not bore a lady to death. Then, once I believe we can have time together, I am, how do you say it, _shot down again_. I know you must not have meant it as such, Jedediah, but your actions since those two little women entered out existence have cut me to the core and I must say I have been duly hurt and have long been due an angry rant." Octavius took a breath and scowled a little less. "Now, you can either explain to me what caused you to dig such a metaphorical knife into my very side or we can part ways for now and for good. It is your choice." Octavius didn't try and hide the threat in his voice.

Jedediah stared. He scowled, then frowned, then scowled again, muddling through his head to find an appropriate answer. He couldn't figure out how to put into words 'oh, hey, well I love you but I thought you loved that chick so I made you jealous but I guess you're not the jealous type so I'm sorry kiss me?' into a sentence that would make any sense. He chewed on his lip, finding his own thoughts turning to sludge around his feet. The pause was long and awkward, the anger laying on them like flies on a dead horse. Finally, Octavius scowled.

"I see you have made your decision. Good day, Jedediah, and goodbye." He turned on his heel, voice hurt beyond reason. How _dare_ he, how DARE he not even have a logical excuse for his actions?! Octavius was tempted to turn around and nail Jed in the teeth. He paused. "You know, this is my bedchamber. I should not have to vacate my own premises. Leave." He never turned to the cowboy, just pointed.

"Look, Octavius, can't I just have a second to think first for you go gettin' all pissed off and mighty like that god-damn queen you seem to love so much?" Jed asked, approaching the cowboy from behind. Octavius took a deep breath. He was done being hurt for one night. Without a word, he spun around and gave Jedediah a nice right hook that sent the cowboy reeling to the floor.

"I'll give you five seconds to get up. Dimittas nunc vel visis poena." Octavius growled. He started counting. Jedediah didn't move, hand held over a split lip. Octavius hit one, and in a moment of sheer indecision, Jedediah blurted out the first words h could get into his mind that might explain.

"I'm in love!"

There was a long, awkward pause. Octavius had gone wide eyed at the statement, stranded in a field of disbelief with hurt-mines all around him. He had nowhere to go expect to wait. Eventually, he spoke first.

"You do love her." He murmured, looking more hurt than ever. Jedediah shot to his feet. He was fucked. He knew he was fucked. But he knew if he got this right he'd manage to unfuck himself at least a little. He didn't expect Octavius to get over being so hurt, but he hoped they could at least build a bridge over the troubled water, shoddy workmanship or no.

"No, I never said that." Jed was talking through a split lip, so he had to speak slowly. He tasted blood. "I jus' said I was in love. Not with her. Not with Queenie, either." Jed bit down on his split lip and cursed so bad Octavius flushed a little at it.

"Who, then?" Octavius tried not to sound to hopeful. 'Jupiter, let this be true, Jupiter, if you are a god and you are good…' he thought. There was another long pause.

"You."


	4. In Which J&O Secretly Want to Make Out

Octavius was stunned. He wanted to do so many things at once, but couldn't, so he stood there silently, mouth floundering like a fish out of water, searching for words. When he finally found one, he spoke. "Jedediah…"

"I know, I know. I'm an idiot and I'm sorry." Jed flopped down on the cot, still talking. "I don't know what in blue blazes I was thinkin'. I just… I was trying to make you jealous. I saw you with that little Queen and I dunno why, but it kinda made me jealous myself." Jed was trying to explain.

He didn't see the smile on Octavius's face, or hear the Roman say his name again, trying to get him to calm down. Jed was still trying to unfuck an already unfucked situation.

"I don't think I was thinkin' straight an' I just got a little worried cause I thought you had the hots for that Queen and I guess I was being selfish and---" Jed had continued to ramble, unabated, until Octavius put his hands on the cowboy's shoulders.

"Jedediah, it is quite alright." Octavius sat down beside the cowboy, still smiling.

"Yer not mad?" Jedediah was a tiny bit confused. After the blowout they just had, he'd expected something akin to an angry residue left lingering, but nope, Octavius was happy as a lark.

"Not in the slightest, Jedediah." Octavius nodded. There was no WAY he could be upset. Jedediah loved him. His world was perfect. There was a pause. "Though, I must apologize for hitting you."

"Nah, s'fine. Actually, you throw a pretty mean hook, partner." Jedediah smiled awkwardly through his split lip.

"Still. You are bleeding and it is my fault, so I apologize." Octavius scooted a little closer, watching Jedediah's ears tint a little pink. "In what way can I help make it better?"

Jedediah thought for a long second. "Told you, S'fine." He muttered. There was a pause.

"Jedediah?" Octavius asked. He then proceeded to pause for a very long time. Jedediah was in love with him, this was a sure fire thing, but… how was he to tell Jedediah how he felt now? To him, it didn't feel right to just be like 'oh, by the way, I love you too forget everything we just fought about kiss me'. He had to think for a long time before, finally, he figured out what to do next. Jedediah had been watching him curiously the entire time.

Octavius removed his helmet and set it aside, ignoring that he was red to the ears. Jedediah raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for whatever it was that Octavius wanted to say. "May I… kiss you?" The Roman eventually asked. He didn't exactly wait for a reply before leaning up to lightly press his lips against Jedediah's.

Jedediah saw fireworks. Felt them a little, two, sparking down his lips. He gasped a little, inwardly, at the contact, but his hands found themselves around Octavius's neck of their own accord, pulling the Roman closer. His arms eventually became his support; he was leaning back so far against the cot.

Octavius pulled away after a second, smiling. Jedediah didn't give him a moment to breath before kissing him again. He pushed Octavius onto his back, straddling him, hands searching for buckles to undo.

"Jedediah!" Octavius forced himself to sit up, the cowboy stranded in his lap. "My friend," he paused and took a breath, still smiling insanely, "my love, you seem to be rather impatient this evening."

"Well, we only got so long a'fore them ladies come a lookin' fer us and I fer one don't wanna be caught with my britches 'round my ankles." Jed said, throwing his vest on the floor and starting on the buttons of his shirt. Octavius, nodding, still grinning, undid his armor and laid it on the cot, leaving him in his tunica.

There was little fighting over who was in control, since Jed was already nicely perched on Octavius's chest. Clothing was flung away haphazardly until both men were topless and had varying layers on their lower halves. The next moments were a blur, whizzing by in a haze of kissing, body contacting body, and roaming hands.

Eventually, Octavius found himself laying on his back, sideways on his cot, his legs not supported by the fabric, instead, wrapped around Jed's waist. Jed was on his feet, leaning over the Roman, hands taking in the godly muscles, teasing the Roman's sides, then sliding up under what remained of the tunica, hiking the sides up nearly all the way. Jed unzipped his fly to his pants before resuming his exploration of Octavius's bare skin, exciting a moan from the Roman. Sweaty, warm, and so into each other that a tornado wouldn't have distracted them, they managed not to remember Octavius's chamber didn't have locks.

"Oh, my word." The doorway was open, and the ladies stood there, wide-eyed and traumatized. Both boys looked up, scarcely moving. There was an awkward silence until Jed spoke.

_"Shit."_ He muttered, zipping up his pants. Octavius sat up, a little disappointed, but at the sight of the ladies, he turned a red that could rival his tunica in brightness and quickly made sure what he had on covered him where it need to.

"Ladies, I do apologize for this. We did not mean…" Octavius was trying to find the words, but Jedediah cut him off.

"Can't you people learn to knock, for christssakes?" He snapped, putting his fists on his hips.

"Well, you did up and disappear on us." Jane murmured, resembling a tomato of sorts. The Queen, who had said nothing since the ladies so unceremoniously barged in, swooned and fainted in the doorway. Octavius was on his feet beside Jed in a moment. He put his hand on Jed's shoulder, silently imploring him to at least help clean up the mess they'd caused. Jed sighed.

"Fine, fine. We'll help you two ladies back to yer display, ifin ya want us to." Jed muttered, pulling the hat he never took off down over his eyes. He grumbled something as he realized he was without a shirt, and went to go find it. His muttering sounded something like 'finally getting some heat in the kitchen and then the gruesome twosome just barge in like they own the place', among other things. Octavius just slipped on the rest of his tunica, and stopped Jed before he could find his vest.

"Do not get ahead of yourself, Jedediah. There are still many hours until the dawn. We can come back to this later." Octavius patted Jed on the back and kissed his cheek softly, before heading out the door to go deliver the 'namby-pamby sonofa bitch' Queen, as Jed had called her earlier. Jed, after taking a moment to register the tiny kiss, quickly followed Octavius out the door, holding his hat.

"Wait fer me, partner!"


	5. Hope to See You on the Finish Line

It was a few days later when Larry made the announcement that the London Display was leaving. It didn't appeal to the majority of New York. They were going back to the airport in the morning to be shipped back to London.

"Boys? I'm sorry I tried to set you two up." Larry apologized for the fortieth time that night, and the sun had only just set. Jedediah waved off his apology.

"We told you s'fine!" He said, gently taking the Roman's hand with his unused one. Larry smiled at the pair. They were really god-damn cute when you got right down to it. "Now, take us over there so we can say good-bye, Gigantor." Jed asked, saluting a little. Larry held out his hand and they climbed onto it, Jed giving Octavius his hand on the way.

Over in London, the ladies were on their bench. The Queen didn't talk much since their little escapade, preferring a sort of shocked silence. Jane liked to speak for her. She had considered suggesting to Philippa that the Queen could become a nun, and therefore have no need to talk, but Jane realized she would get no answer anyway.

When she saw Jed and Octavius appear over the edge of the display, she hopped up from her seat. The Queen frowned and looked away, face tinted red. Jedediah moseyed over, giving Jane a friendly hug.

"Last night." He murmured, letting go and throwing an arm around Octavius. There was a pause. "Ya scared?"

"Not really. I knew, eventually, we'd be going back home. It's too… I don't know, but I was never fond of this place, no offense." Jane laughed a little, though her eyes were sad. "I'd rather be dead and home than living so far away. If that makes any sense."

"We know 'xactly what yer talkin' 'bout." Jed spoke before Octavius could reply.

"You must be glad to be going home, then." Octavius put his arm around Jed's waist very subtlety, pulling Jed close. They knew what is was like to be so far away from home.

"I am. And the Queen certainly wishes to be home as well." Jane laughed. "I have never understood how walking in on a private moment could traumatize her so." She looked back at the Queen, who was grumbling silently to herself.

There was a long silence. Jed mulled over the idea of having to go someplace and never have the tablet again, almost like when they went to the Archives. They got lucky – thanks to Dexter – but… if it wasn't for the monkey they might have never known. Never known that night was going to be their final goodbye.

Octavius was thinking about the same thing, so when they both reached out for each other's hand, it startled them both. They exchanged a glance and a smile, and Jed squeezed Octavius's hand just slightly. There they waited, together forever.

"I guess we better be getting' back. S'almost dawn." Jed muttered, reluctantly slipping away from Octavius to give Jane a final hug goodbye.

"I wish you both the most happiness you can receive." Jane replied. "And may you enjoy every moment you have."

"And, miss?" Octavius also gave her a hug. "I want to thank you. If it was not for your arrival, I do think that Jedediah and I… we would be lost within our own selves for certain."

"You are very welcome, my armored friend. Now, shoo. It's nearing sun-up." Jane shooed them to the edge of the display, waving as the boys disappeared from sight.

When the boys got to the benches, they paused. "Octavius?" Jed asked, staring at the Wild West's great expanse of yellow sand, trying to hide the fact that he was crying. "Promise me ifin we're 'sposed ta go somewheres without the tablet, and you know… Promise you'll tell me."

"Why?" Octavius put his arms around Jedediah in a hug, and Jedediah hugged back, burying his head into the nook between the Roman's neck and armor.

"'Cause I'd wanna make it special. I w-wanna make it the best god-damn night we've ever have, alright, partner? 'Cause ifin I went outta this w-world without knowin' I'd be my last goodbye… I don't think I could h-handle it." Jed held Octavius tighter, back shaking. Octavius rubbed his back, smiling, hold back tears himself.

"Consider it a promise."


End file.
